


草原

by vvasasavv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	草原

「我為什麼會在這裡？」  
阿茲拉菲爾最先發現自己手上的茶，是Fortnum & Mason的Countess Grey。深得阿茲拉菲爾意，卻是作為倫敦人難以啟口的通俗口味。  
然後才是那大片的草地。  
「因為是下午茶時間？」克羅里的聲音從他耳邊傳來，帶著蛇的嘶嘶聲。  
「克羅里？」阿茲拉菲爾驚訝著看著在他肩旁的小小頭顱。  
你怎麼變回去了？阿茲拉菲爾小心翼翼的用食指戳了戳帶著光澤的小小蛇頭，也許是錯覺，墨色鱗片的蛇發出類似滿足著嘶聲，像是貓科動物。  
「因為現在是午茶時間？」蛇以一種難以形容的曲線在阿茲拉菲爾的頸後繞到他面前，並且嘶嘶吐信。  
所以我有茶。阿茲拉菲爾像是剛剛才意識到這件事，柑橘的氣味在兩者間纏繞著，阿茲拉菲爾可以看見他的蛇的瞳眸因為自己的遲鈍帶上無辜的色澤。  
「還有蛋糕？」克羅里提醒。阿茲才想到要還顧四周—  
他坐在紅白相間的防水墊子上，周圍堆疊他喜愛的糕點—司康與藍莓醬、焦糖蘋果派、法國薄烤餅、土耳其軟糖。  
「這是你弄來的？」阿茲拉菲爾緩慢的思考，像是被舒適的風擺弄的昏呼呼的。  
「是我們弄來的。」克羅里嘶嘶的抱怨，冰涼的在軀幹表面游移。你還沒睡醒嗎？  
克羅里纏在阿茲拉斐爾的腰上在緩慢的移動到他盤坐的大腿。  
「我們花了一個早上在弄他們。」  
「什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾沒有印象。所以他只能呆著看那條蛇變成男人的樣貌，大喇喇地伸直雙腿，面對面的跨坐在自己盤坐的腿上。  
「因為你想要野餐啊？」克羅里一臉訝異。  
「這個天氣吃司康正好？」克羅里歪著頭，像是要喚醒阿茲拉菲爾的記憶。  
「讓我們像愛麗絲一樣野餐？」小小的禮帽斜在蛇的紅髮上。  
道奇森的愛麗絲？阿茲拉菲爾發誓他看見一隻白色兔子從他的視線邊角跑過。  
那隻蛇點了點頭。依然無辜。  
「而且今日天氣正好。」  
有個女孩慌張的跑過草地。阿茲拉菲爾有個衝動想要展翅追逐那個女孩。  
「所以我們才來這邊開茶會。」  
阿茲拉菲爾手上的茶被添滿，白色鑲藍的茶壺自動地幫他倒茶，一旁的銀刀將圓滿的蘋果派切了兩口，一道扇形工整的擺在盤上。  
「我們開茶會，等姑娘來了，就跳舞。」  
克羅里托起了餐盤，拿起蘋果派。  
啊—  
阿茲拉菲爾咬了下去。

他不知道自己的耳朵是不是變成了兔子耳。  
但他知道正對著他，幾乎快要將距離變走的惡魔正在玩著他的耳朵，並且滿足的呵呵笑著。  
蘋果派很甜，幾乎膩人但阿茲拉菲爾喜愛極了。  
所以他幾乎就著克羅里的手吃完了他的派。  
很好。克羅里嘻嘻笑著，似乎帶著蛇的撕聲。  
而他的舌頭仍然分岔，黏在肌膚上感覺涼涼黏黏的。  
克羅里貼著將那些遺漏在嘴邊的碎屑捲走，離開時帶著滿足的笑意。  
阿茲拉菲爾不確定，但也許泰晤河旁似乎真的開始長滿了蘆葦，一隻貓在蘆葦叢中瞇著眼笑。  
要喝茶嗎？克羅里逼近他。  
他感覺更像是陷入了一陣眼花撩亂中。茶的甜味在他嘴中，還有分叉的舌頭。  
阿茲拉菲爾覺得克羅里因為滿足而變得像是人類瞳孔形狀的黃瞳非常可愛。  
而這並不是他現在才認為。  
所以阿茲拉菲爾咬——

阿茲拉菲爾差點從椅子上跌下。  
「你醒啦。」天使看見他的惡魔好友百無聊賴的翻著他的珍本—平凡無奇，出版於1865年。  
「剛剛發生什麼了？」天使尷尬的站起身，拍著不存在的灰塵。  
「你剛剛在午睡。」克羅里又露出那種帶著壞點子，但就天使看來更接近無辜的眼神。  
「天使不睡覺的—」阿茲拉菲爾委屈的喃喃說。在視線晃過克羅里帶著侷促的眼睛時(他今天怎麼不戴墨鏡了?)，突然意識到什麼。  
「你在誘惑我？」克羅里似乎沒有料天使說的話，下意識地縮了一下，手上的書又翻了一頁。  
阿茲拉菲爾知道他猜對了。  
「天使就算睡覺也不作夢。」你明明知道，阿茲拉菲爾並沒有自己所認為的會大發雷霆，或是說，他從不對克羅里生氣，也不認為這種程度的誘惑有什麼不好。  
人類總該有夢。這是他在十七世紀的印度與克羅里嘗試禪修時得到的共識。  
「而且我又不會因為作夢墮落。」阿茲無奈地說。  
我又沒有要你墮落。克羅里又翻了一頁，阿茲拉菲爾讓他桌上盛滿一杯酒——他的朋友看起來似乎發紅又口乾舌燥。  
「我試著讓你作夢。」克羅里盯著他的書看。

喔。阿茲拉菲爾不動聲色，所以他的惡魔想讓天使作夢。  
而他真的作夢了。  
天使當然知道夢是怎麼作出來的。  
「所以—」阿茲緩慢的拉長聲音——喔上帝，你可愛的前下屬，現在的永世死敵，肯定一起看天使如何作夢了。  
而盯著書看的克羅里的耳朵大概快要燒起來了。  
「所以—我有作夢嗎？」天使無辜的，盯著惡魔問著。  
「我怎麼知道？」克羅里回應地快了一些。墨鏡也回到他的臉上了。  
「我也沒有印象了，」天使聳聳肩。「所以天使不作夢。」  
天使用餘光看見他的惡魔鬆了一口氣。

「不過為了這個，」天使清了清喉嚨。  
「你要跟我去The Connaught吃晚餐。」

所以阿茲拉菲爾咬住蛇的唇，他們加深了—如果這叫做親吻。


End file.
